Halo Walking on sunshine
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Post season 3, Elena completes the transition and get compelled memories back. She chooses Damon and feels very happy about it. Song from Glaa Mash-up season 1 . Delena obviously and a little of Caroline/Klaus/Tyler Please Read and review!


**Halo - Walking On Sunshine**

_Elena when she wakes up (with all her memories) as a vampire. Post season 3._

Elena had just completed the transition.  
She was now a vampire and had come to realise she made a mistake when she told Damon it would always be Stefan. She now remembered that Damon had been the one she met first. She also remembered the first time he gave her back the necklace she thought lost. He truly did love her and she was pretty sure he might love her more than Stefan did. It was an epiphany and she knew now what she needed to do.

She passed on her finger the ring Bonnie had made her before she ever made her choice to live or not and got ready to go out. She didn't know why but today the sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever. Her new realisation had made her very happy and she was ready to announce it to the world. The good part was that Stefan will be so happy to see that she chose to live that he won't be mad at her for choosing Damon. It was karaoke night at the Grill and they were all waiting there for her to show up (or not if she didn't complete the transition). She got in through the back and saw them all at a table near the front door. She got to the stage and after talking with the band that was there far the special night, she got on stage.

Damon was the first one to see she was here and motioned for the others. They all turned to her on the stage as she walked to the mike. "So, this is a mash-up song that I've heard on Glee and it describes pretty well how I feel tonight. It's Halo and Walking on sunshine. I hope you guys like it." She smiled at her friends and made sure they saw the lapis lazuli she was wearing so they understood she had completed the transition. The music started and she started singing with a big smile:

_Remember those walls I built_ "She looks really happy!" Matt said._  
Well, baby they're tumbling down _"Are you kidding me, she's positively glowing. She's got something planed and it makes her happy!" Caroline said as she enjoyed the music._  
They didn't even put up a fight _Stefan noticed that his brother didn't take his eyes off Elena since he first spotted her. He also noted that she looked at Damon quite often and definitely more than she looked at the others. He didn't like it._  
They didn't even make a sound _Damon loved seeing Elena on stage like that. She looked more alive than when she really was alive._  
It's like I've been awakened_ Elena took off her black jacket and revealed that she wasn't wearing a yellow skirt but a yellow dress. Caroline remembered how Damon did like it when SHE wore yellow dresses but given the look on his face at the time, this rule didn't apply to Elena. _  
Every rule I had you breakin' _"She speaking about Damon here, he is the one breaking the rules around here!" Bonnie told Caroline as the other heard._  
It's the risk that I'm takin' _"Oh, so she's a risk taker now…" Tyler said (also nobody knew he really was Klaus in a Tyler suit!)_  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_ When she said that, Elena was looking at Damon right in the eyes. _  
Everywhere I'm looking now _Stefan could feel Elena slowly getting away from him and realised he had to accept it. Maybe his brother would be better for her anyway…and if Damon screwed up, Stefan realised he would always be able to try and win her back later._  
I'm surrounded by your embrace _Caroline got closer to Tyler and the hybrid tightened his arms around her waist, happy that she hadn't realised he wasn't really Tyler._  
Baby I can see your halo_ "Now I know she's not speaking about you Damon… I mean come on… The day YOU of all people have a Halo is the day the world stop spinning." Matt said._  
You know you're my saving grace _"Well, she is still looking at me and I can definitely feel it. She's my saving grace too!" Damon said, never taking his eyes off the girl he loved above all._  
You're everything I need and more _Elena hear what Damon had said and kept looking at him and sang with a smile even brighter (if possible) on her face._  
(I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_ The chorus was being sung by the people sitting at the Grill and Elena let out a soft musical laugh._  
It's written all over your face _It was very obvious that Elena was super happy about the decision she took and everyone could see just how happy she was._  
Baby I can feel your halo _"Well, I feel like I can see her halo…" Matt said._  
(I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_ "I know what you mean… I don't remember ever seeing my sister this happy before…" Jeremy said._  
And don't it feel good! _"Yes, she's taking to being a vampire pretty well for someone who didn't want it." Tyler said, happy that nobody had realised he wasn't really himself._  
I can feel your halo halo halo_ Elena stopped looking at Damon for a moment when she realised everyone else in the Grill was clapping and enjoying the show she was giving._  
I can see your halo halo halo _Caroline kissed 'Tyler' softly on the cheek and said to him "I feel like we're closer now than we've ever been.", making him smile smugly, knowing being Klaus made her love him more. _  
I can feel your halo halo halo _"I think it's clear what her final choice is brother… congratulation!" Stefan told his big brother._  
(I'm walking on sunshine, wooah) _"You know, you don't have to leave town like we promised we would… We're close enough now that we can work through it…" Damon told his baby brother._  
I can see your halo halo halo _"I know… I'll probably go out of town for a couple of weeks before I come back…" Stefan said._  
(I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_ "Yeah, and by the time Stefan comes back, Damon and Elena will be an established fully functional couple ready to take a little trip of their own!" Tyler said._  
And don't it feel good!_ A lot of people were surprised that Elena could sing this well._  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure _"I'm still surprised that Elijah left town this fast… I thought he would stay to say good bye to Elena… I always thought he had a thing for her…" Jeremy said._  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door _"Jeremy! Elijah juts lost his brother! I know they spent a long time fighting against each other but it doesn't change the fact he loved Klaus… He needs time to grieve…" Caroline told him._  
Oh now now!_ "Caroline, I know you're not really happy about Klaus being dead but we didn't have a choice… He was out of control!" Stefan told the blond vampire._  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! _"I know… But I still think he could have been saved… he was redeemable." Caroline said. Tyler-Klaus tried not to show his surprise at the fact his blond interest had defended him without him knowing it._  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! _Elena had heard them all and just chose to ignore it. _  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh! _She was still looking at Damon and he had stood up, slowly walking to the stage to welcome her as soon as her song was over._  
And don't it feel good! _"Well, I'm happy for them!" Tyler said._  
I can feel your halo halo halo _"I thought you were rooting for Stefan?" Caroline asked him before adding "That's why we argued two days ago."_  
I can see your halo halo halo _"What can I say, you convinced me otherwise!" Tyler said, trying to cover up not being himself._  
I can feel your halo halo halo _"What about you Jeremy, what do you think of all of this?" Bonnie asked her ex-boyfriend that might eventually become her boyfriend again._  
I can see your halo halo halo _"As long as she's happy, I'm happy… As much as I like Stefan better than Damon, Rose told me he would be best for her…" Jeremy confessed._  
I can feel your halo halo halo _"Jeremy is right, as long as she's happy, we should be happy about it!" Stefan said, trying to cover up his hurt with confidence._  
I can see your halo halo halo _Elena had picked up her jacket from the floor and had thrown it in Damon's arms._  
I can see your halo _Damon smiled at her._  
HALO! _

Everyone at the Grill exploded with cheers. They were all surprised that Elena had been able to hold such an high note. She was about to walk to the stairs to get down the stage when Damon picked her up and carried her down. She smiled at him:

"I remember everything… You should have told me… Why didn't you compel me to remember when I was trying to make my choice?" She asked him.

"Because I thought it would be considered cheating…" Damon said.

"Well, it would have made things much simpler for me if I had been able to remember." She told him, never letting go of her bright smile.

"So you've made your choice then?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Are you sure about it?" she nodded again.

"You're not going to regret it?"

"No, I won't regret it… I chose vampire life and I chose you Damon… I'm sure of this." She said with a soft smile. Damon smiled too and took her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead, on the cheek and finally on the lips.

"You sure looked like a ray of sunshine up there…" Damon told her as they, very slowly, walked toward their friends.

"Thank you… I feel very…over happy right now…" She answered him.

"It's not possible to be too happy!" Caroline told Elena as soon as she reached them.

"I'm glad you made your choices and are happy with them sis." Jeremy told her as he hugged her tight.

"Thank you Jeremy."

"I'm happy for the two of you too!" Stefan said.

"Damon was right Stefan, you don't have to leave town… We can still be friends you know…" She said softly.

"Definitely… We're still friends and if I leave I won't be gone for long." Stefan told her before he hugged her awkwardly and briefly.

"Well, it might take time…" Elena said before hugging Matt, Bonnie and Tyler. When it came to her hybrid friend, Elena felt something off about him but put it to the back of her mind as she sat at the table and down Damon's beer faster than she would have water in the desert.

"How is your control?" Bonnie asked her friend worriedly.

"Well, I expected it to be harder than it actually is…I'm not having a really hard time right now…Maybe it's because I was concentrated on something very hard… It's becoming a little harder right now. I'm just concentrating on the whole 'people are NOT food' thing." Elena said as she pushed herself closer to Damon. Understanding the message, the vampire hugged her harder.

"I'm sure you'll get through it easily." Tyler told her with a weird spark in his eyes.

"Well, I'm just glad Klaus is not around… We don't have to worry about what his next move would be to take revenge on Elena for something that isn't her fault." Jeremy said.

"I know what you mean… I know he was a male but sometimes I swear he was PMSing…" Elena said.

"Don't talk about him like that… He's dead… it's not right…" Caroline said.

"Sorry Care…" Elena said.

"Maybe we should get you home Elena…" Damon suggested.

"You're right, we shouldn't tempt fate too much… I don't want to kill anyone…" Elena said as she got up, still in Damon's arms.

"Jeremy, I'll take Elena by your house to pick up some of her stuff and then I'll take her to the boarding house to work on her control before she moves back in…" Damon suggested. Everyone nodded, thinking it was a pretty good idea.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses Damon." Elena told the man she loved that was driving her to his house to help her.

"Don't worry about it. What matter is that you're here now… With me…" he said as he squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

They had a big bright future ahead of them and everything was fine from where they were.

* * *

_Here is another crazy idea... I've had quite a lot of them and even if I won't work on them all, I'll be doing a lot of song fictions..._

_Don't worry, i won't stop working on my current stories._

_Did you like it? A little review please?_

_What did you think?_

_Keep reading me_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
